The Train Ride to Hogwarts
by immafullait22
Summary: My OC, Lexie, is riding the train to Hogwarts. Who will she meet, and what will happen?


**I know I should be working on "Babysitting a Colour Changing Monster," but I have a bit of writer's block on that one. Besides, this idea wouldn't leave me alone, and it gives me a chance to introduce you to Lexie! Alexandra "Lexie" White is my OC. I put quite a bit of thought into her, so I hope you like her!**

**On to the story!**

Lexie was having an exceptionally bad day for an eleven year old. First, she overslept and only made to Platform 9 and 3/4 just in time to get on the train. In a rush to get ready before she left, she put on a sweater that was much too big for her and must have been her mum's. Her hair was simply refusing to stay in her ponytail; she kept tucking strands behind her ears, and had to fix her ponytail twice in the car on the way to Kings Cross. And now, all she could find on the train were full and crowded compartments.

Sighing in frustration, Lexie blew another strand of strawberry blond hair out of her face. She just wanted an empty compartment to herself. Was that too much to ask?

She came across a compartment somewhat like the type she was looking for. The only other people in this one were two children of her age; a girl with bushy hair reading a copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, and a round faced boy with a toad in his lap. With a slight feeling of satisfaction, Lexie pulled open the door to the compartment.

"Do you mind?" She asked the two inside, "Everywhere else is full."

They both shook their heads. Lexie walked over to one of the seats. She pulled her sleeves back, then climbed onto the seat, wincing as her knee hit the side of it. The bushy-haired girl put her book down and stood up. "Here, let me help you." she said.

The boy got up to help too, leaving his toad on the seat. Together, the two on the floor lifted Lexie's trunk, and she took it and put it on the shelf. They heaved up her guitar case after. Lexie hadn't planned on taking her guitar at first, but her mum had said it would be good for her to practice.

Once her trunk and her guitar case were sitting safely on the shelf, Lexie turned and hopped off of the seat. She stumbled when she landed, and ran into the boy. He stumbled too, and they almost fell over.

"Oops!" Lexie exclaimed as the other girl helped them keep on their feet. "Sorry! I'm too clumsy for my only good."

The boy mumbled something that sounded like, "It's fine."

The bushy-haired girl spoke up, "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"Alexandra White, but you can call me Lexie." Lexie shook Hermione's outstretched hand, then turned. Her blue eyes met eyes of the same color.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

The boy looked at the floor. "Neville Longbottom." he muttered, then headed back to his seat. Hermione leaned over towards Lexie as Neville started away.

"Don't worry. It's not you, he's just shy."

Lexie nodded. Suddenly, Neville gasped and started searching around the compartment frantically. "Where's Trevor?"

"Trevor is his toad." Hermione whispered to Lexie. She turned her head to look around, and her face became worried.

"Um, Neville," Hermione pointed to the door to the compartment. It was still open.

"Oh! I must've left it open when I came in! I'm so sorry, Neville! I'll help you look for him!" Lexie felt miserable. 'Why is it always me?' she thought.

Hermione nodded, "Alright. Neville and I will looked on the far end of the train. Lexie, why don't you look at this end?"

Lexie agreed. As Hermione and Neville headed out, Lexie murmured another "I'm sorry" at Neville, who replied with a small smile. The two disappeared, and Lexie started to search.

Compartment, after compartment later, she hadn't found a thing. She was growing frustrated. She could see Hermione and Neville not too far up ahead. They didn't look as though they'd found anything. Lexie tapped on the door of the next compartment and popped her head in. Two red-headed boys, twins, sat on one side of the compartment. A dark-haired boy sat across from them. They looked up when she knocked.

"Excuse me. Have any of you seen a toad?"

"Nope." replied one of the twins.

"Haven't seen one" replied the other.

Lexie sighed. Her eyes trailed to the box in the dark-haired boys lap, and she felt a rush of fear flow through her. "Is that a sp-sp-sp-spider?"

The boys grinned, and the dark-haired one said: "Yeah, want to see?"

Lexie shook her head and closed the door. She was terrified of spiders. And clowns, for some reason. Pushing another strand of hair from her face, she started towards the next compartment. But Neville and Hermione were just exiting that one.

"Any luck?" Neville asked hopefully.

Lexie shook her head sadly. "I'm really sorry, Neville."

Hermione looked at them both, then awkwardly said "Well, let's go back to our compartment."

They headed back to where they began. Hermione sat down and buried her face into her book again. Neville sat and looked out the window sadly. Lexie sat nervously next to Neville, picking at her sleeves for a moment.

"I'm really truly sorry, Neville." she said quietly.

"It's okay," he replied just as softly, "I've lost him a couple of times before. He always turns up eventually. I'm sure this time isn't any different."

Then there was silence. Every once in a while, Hermione would ask Lexie a simple question, like "Which house do you think you will be in?" and "What class are you looking forward to?" But Neville stayed silent. Lexie still felt like it was her fault. Stupid bad day.

When the train finally stopped, they all walked out together. A large man with a tangled beard was calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" They rode in boats to the castle. It was beautiful. On the way out of the boats, Lexie heard the large man speak to Neville. "You, there," he said "Is this yer toad?"

"Trevor!" Neville's face lit up with relief and happiness. Lexie caught his eye and shot him a smile, and he returned it.

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Lexie managed to introduce herself to two possible friends, lose one's toad, and have it found by a large, friendly man. Maybe her day was bad, but her evening managed to brighten up.

**Yeah, the ending was a little blah. The whole point is, Lexie became friends with Neville and Hermione (even if she did lose Neville's toad). I think I might keep Lexie around for a while. Tell me if you liked her! Constructive criticism is good too. I'll take any I can get. R&R, please!**


End file.
